vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Esdeath
Summary Esdeath is the primary antagonist of Akame ga Kill!. A high-ranking general of the Empire and leader of the Jaegers, she is the Empire's most powerful fighting force, beyond even Shikoutazer, thanks to her immense powers coupled with her blood-thirst and an absolute belief in "Survival of the Fittest", honed since her childhood. She is feared as "a born reaper" and "a natural disaster with a wicked consciousness", a claim backed up by her strength and combat skills that clearly give off the image of sadism and ruthlessness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely higher | At least High 6-B, likely higher Name: Esdeath, "Empire's Strongest", "Ice Queen" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Assassin, General, Teigu User, Leader of the Jaegers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Time Stop, Weather Manipulation (Ice storm via Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief), Danmaku, Summoning via Ice Cavalry, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of her adversaries if they carry a shred of murderous intent and has a strong 6th sense), Pseudo-Flight, Aura (Fear, bloodlust), Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation by [[Nyau|Scream]], Mind Manipulation (Drank the entire chalice of Demon's Extract and resisted the Danger Beast's attempt to break her mind / take control of her, while even of cup of the blood can destroy a human's psyche), Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by Heavy Pressure's Trump Card, Nasty Voice, comparing it to a mere fly buzzing at her ear), Heat Manipulation (Her ice was completely unaffected by Die Leaguer's Fire Orb, and can resist being melted by Tyrant's fire-breath), and cold temperatures (Grew up in a snowy region, and could cover herself in her own ice without any sign of discomfort) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, likely higher (Treated Winged Incursio like a complete joke, who in his previous state, got stronger to the point of causing serious harm to Budo, consistently referred to as the Empire's strongest, which would put her above the likes of base Shikoutazer, and Third-Form Tatsumi, the latter was weary about fighting her. Froze an entire river in a flashback shortly after obtaining her Teigu, when she was much weaker than her current state) | At least Large Country level, likely higher (Stated by Najenda to be a greater threat than Shikoutazer while in this state. She effortlessly one-shotted Tyrant and was able to destroy Murasame after being weakened by using Makahadoma) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than Akame who managed to evade lightning. Faster than Tatsumi, casually dodged a shot from Mine) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should not be slower than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Casually lifts men larger than her and Tatsumi cannot escape her hold without Incursio) | At least Class M, likely higher (Far superior to Tatsumi in this state, who in his second form was capable of sending Shikoutazer flying with a punch) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, likely higher (Casually deflected Tatsumi's attacks on multiple occasions) | At least Large Country Class, likely higher (Effortlessly one-shotted Tyrant moments after using Makahadoma) Durability: At least Small City level+, likely higher (Took only slight damage from one of Second-Form Tatsumi's strikes, though it should be noted that Esdeath's feelings distracted her, far superior to all the members of Night Raid who can withstand Budo's attacks) | At least Large Country level, likely higher (Able to take hits from Ennodzuno Akame) Stamina: Extremely high, can fight against a whole army and continue to fight powerful Teigu like Susanoo even after using Mahapadma, much higher with Ice Storm Commander in Chief Range: Extended melee range with her rapier, several kilometers with her Teigu. Standard Equipment: Rapier, pet dragon. Intelligence: Gifted. Esdeath is an extremely skilled combatant renowned as the strongest soldier of the Empire, being a dangerously capable strategist and field commander who has led her forces to countless victories over the Revolutionary Army. Her skill is so great that Najenda believes only an army and ten Teigu users as skilled as Akame would stand a chance of defeating her if they all came at once. She prefers melee combat when not using her Teigu, easily taking on multiple foes in hand-to-hand combat at once and slicing through entire hordes of Danger Beasts with her rapier in a single movement. Her sadistic hobbies have given her a great understanding of human biology and is savvy enough to continually research and develop new abilities to use against her foes. However, for all her skill, Esdeath is still a bloodthirsty sadist who is more than willing to prolong a fight to savor it and her foe's suffering. Weaknesses: Using Makahadoma drains Esdeath and she can only use it once a day. She requires a great deal of prep time to summon her Ice Cavalry in large numbers. Esdeath is a sadist to the core and will drag out a fight she's enjoying to savor it, which can distract her from her objective and keep her from finishing her foe off immediately. Feats: Physical Strength: * Kicked a man's face off. * Kicked Wave across a room. Superhuman Speed and Agility: * Blitzed Seryu after her failed sneak attack. * Dodged General Budo's lightning. * Faster then Leone and Susanoo, the latter of whom can create sonic booms when running. * Reacted to an attack from Tatsumi. * Blocked and destroyed attacks from the Teigu L’Arc Qui ne Faut, whose arrows will forever chase after their target. * Kicks Tatsumi and slices Susanoo multiple times at the same time. Enhanced Durability: * Unaffected by the temperatures of her own ice. Enhanced Stamina: * Defeated nearly half of Night Raid without breaking a sweat. * In a completely one sided battle, defeated Leone, Najenda, Susanoo and Tatsumi by herself. * She has killed entire armies on her own. Enhanced Senses: * Can sense auras and dodges an attack from someone invisible. * Being able to sense when someone is spying on her. Her sense of smell is so strong as she can identify individuals by smell alone. Immense Killing Aura: * So overwhelming, armies falter before her mere presence. * Scared Leone off. * Stated by Tatsumi that the sheer pressure she emits gives her no openings. * Kept her "sanity" in check after chugging the Demon's Extract (Others who have tried went insane and killed themselves after a little sip) * Could sense Leone's and Tatsumi's presence quite easily, despite the latter being invisible at the time. * Najenda estimated 50,000 elite soldiers and 10 Teigu users including Akame would be needed to defeat her. Well Versed in Human Anatomy: * Knows every vital point, every crippling area, and can keep her victims alive while ensuring they suffer agonizing pain. * Should go without saying that she's an expert at torturing people. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter: *Was capable of taking on both Base Incursio Tatsumi and Magatama Manifestation Susanoo at the same time with no trouble. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Esdeath is considered the strongest soldier in the Empire's army and one of the strongest in the series. She possesses a powerful Teigu called Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract that allows her to manipulate ice and create ice from nothing. She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. *Esdeath usually carries a long rapier that she wields with her into combat. She has shown herself to be quite adept with this weapon even without having to resort to her Teigu. *She is shown to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well, possessing great physical strength, such as when she sent Tatsumi crashing to the ground in one kick, or when she slammed Seryu through the ground in their first meeting. She was also able to slam Suzuka into a wall with relatively little effort. *She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent even at long distances. She was perfectly able to sense that someone was spying on her. Also, her sense of smell is strong as she conformed that it was Tatsumi after checking his scent when she reunited with him on top of Mt. Fake from one sniff. Esdeath Flash-Freeze River.png | Esdeath freezes a river Esdeath one hit.gif | Esdeath kills multiple Danger Beasts Teigu Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract: Esdeath's Teigu, is integrated within her body as it was the blood of a Danger Beast with the ability to control ice. She is able to use it for a variety of purposes like flash freezing foes to destroy them at the cellular level, firing icicles and boulders made of ice as projectiles, and even freezing time itself. *'Weissschnabel:' The user creates several icicles from thin air and fires them at the user's target with a simple hand gesture. *'Unnamed Technique:' Esdeath creates several rows of icicles similar to Weissschnabel, but the resulting icicles are greater in size, sharpness, and quantity. *'Grauhorn:' Esdeath creates a giant horn of ice from thin air to pierce her target. *'Hagelsprung:' Esdeath creates an enormous boulder out of ice and launches it at her opponent to crush them under its weight. *'Aura:' According to Leone Esdeath has a diabolical aura, which is due to the countless massacres carried out. It's pressure is so great that she shows no apparent openings. It is also capable of greatly intimidating opponents and sensing their intent to kill. *'Ice Armor:' Esdeath can create ice around her body to act as makeshift armor to stop sudden attacks. This armor is durable enough to stop Akame's Murasame in its tracks. *'Ice Entrapment:' Esdeath can imprison foes in large ice structures to contain them without killing them if she so desires. *'Levitation/Flight:' By wrapping ice around parts of her body and making those pieces float, Esdeath can levitate in the air. While she is able to maneuver somewhat, she herself admits that it's far from true flight like Mastema's. *'Ice Tree:' With her hand on the ground, Esdeath summons a tree made of ice that fires dozens of ice projectiles from its limbs. *'Ice Blender:' An elongated, pointed poll of ice with many ice thorns sticking out of it. She sends this spinning at her opponents, blending them into a bloody mess. *'Ice Spire:' Touching the ground, Esdeath calls forth a giant spire of ice to pierce her foes, like in her fight with Akame. *'Larger Ice Projectiles:' Virtually the same as her regular projectiles, just larger. *'Ice Limbs:' When she lost an arm and two fingers, she has been shown to replace them with fingers and an arm made of ice that, as she said, works just as well as the original and does not hamper her ability to fight. *'Ice Wall:' Once again by touching the ground, she summons up a circular wall of ice to prevent her prey from escaping. *'Full Body Ice Armor:' Using ice to cover her entire body, she creates a large body armor that completely cuts her off from the outside, though noticeably slowing her down. Esdeath Weissschnabel.gif | Weiss Schnabel Esdeath Icicles.png | Esdeath fires icicles Esdes-gif4.gif | Grauhorn Esdeath Hagelsprung.gif | Hagelsprung Esdeath Aura-0.jpg | Esdeath's Aura Esdeath armour.png | Ice Armor Ice Entrapment.png | Ice Entrapment Esdeath flying using her ice.png | Levitation/Flight Ice_tree.jpg| Ice Tree Ice_blender.jpg| Ice Blender Esdeath_using.jpg| Ice Spire Large_projectiles.jpg| Larger Ice Projectiles Ice_body_parts.jpg| Ice Limbs Wall_of_ice.jpg| Ice Wall Ice_armor.jpg| Full Body Ice Armor Trump Cards *'Ice Cavalry:' Esdeath is able to create an army of golems out of ice that respond to her commands. They're able to simulate foot soldiers, cavalry, and giant Danger Beasts, allowing her to challenge an entire army with them alone. However, she requires a great deal of time to accumulate the necessary energy to generate them in such large numbers. In addition, they require her orders to function at maximum efficiency. Should she be distracted or preoccupied (i.e. by entering battle herself), their reaction speed will slow dramatically, great lowering their combat effectiveness. They are also capable of regenerating themselves from being blown to pieces. Ice Cavalry.jpg *'Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief:' Esdeath is able to focus her mighty power to create a powerful ice storm capable of covering an entire country with ice and snow. Although, she did it relying on the power that she puts into her Ice Cavalry, that took her a few days to create them (Which means that she should be capable of doing it by her own). From what she has said, it replenishes her powers constantly while the storm is active. Hyoran Daishougun.png Hyoran Daishougun 2.png *'Makahadoma:' Esdeath's ultimate trump card in which she freezes time and space in her vicinity, stopping all motion except for her own. During this time, she is free to attack her foes as she pleases and is also useful for intercepting attacks that she or an ally/objective cannot dodge on their own. However, using this ability drains her stamina more than she would like, and she can only use it once a day. Mahapadma.png|Activating Mahapadma Mahapadma2.PNG|Time is completely frozen Mahapadma3.PNG|Stabbing Susanoo while time is stopped. Mahapadma4.PNG|Time resumes... Key: Base | With Ice Storm Commander in Chief active Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed Equalized) Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hela's Profile (Speed was equalized, ISCiC Amped Esdeath was used and battle took place in Asgard.) All for One (My Hero Academia) All For One's Profile (7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: The Didact (Halo) The Didact's Profile (Speed was equalized, and 7-B versions were used, both had knowledge on each other and were in character) Inconclusive Matches: Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Verse) Sayaka's Profile (LoC Sayaka was used, Speed Equalized, Both in character, Range 100 meters) Chaos (Sora No Otoshimono) Chaos' profile (Esdeath With Ice Storm Commander in Chief active and Chaos after absorbing Melan were used, speed equalized and both were in character) Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Sadists Category:Yandere Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weather Users Category:Murderers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Summoners Category:Adults Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6